Winged Demonds and Pretty girls
by Lin3
Summary: Hitome has returnd from Gia and now is living a simi-normal life. But one day she is strangely tranceported somewhare, but it may not fully be gia. Secrets about her past and desteny are reveild and she discoverds things she rather not.Not a Hitmoe is Dri
1. To dread a Mirror

Winged demons and pretty girls  
  
  
  
Snow fell in wisps moving elegantly with the wind,which blew harshly at Hitomie Kanzakis face stinging it even more and making her pull her scarf tighter around her as she slowly opened the door which slammed back shut making her growl angrily and try fruitlessly again.  
  
It had only been a year since Hitomie had left Giya and there had been dramatic changes in her.  
  
Her ears had gotten more pointy and long,her hair longer,softer,her features more girlish and soft.  
  
About the only thing about her that hadn't changed was her eyes.Lovely dark green eyes held sadness and serenity and right now a bit frustration.  
  
Finally with a loud cry of success Hitomie through her door open and ran in quickly shutting it after another gust of wind made its way in littering the hallways with fluffy white snow.  
  
Hitomie smiled and took off her winter coat and hung it on a rack next to the door along with her hat and scarf and made it so she was in a white blouse and brown skirt.  
  
Making her way over to the hallway that led to the living room she paused.Something was wrong.  
  
Looking around she tried to find the source of the problem until she found out that it wasn't just one thing,it was her hole house.  
  
A darkness had descended upon her house,making it so it was cold and vile.Shivering she started to slowly make her way down the hallway making sher her footsteps,which would shake every once and a while,quite as possible on the cold floorboards.  
  
"Hello,"she called out in a wavering whisper,"Any one in here?"  
  
Hearing nothing she pursued onwards toward her room, the hallways Erie, dark and cold,as if it were evil itself.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
She slowly opened her room door once making it the door and looked around.Everything seemed orderly,nothing touched or out of place.  
  
She slowly made her way to a mirror and then she starred in it curiously.Usually this mirror shinned in the sun glistening,but now it was deselect and blackened showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Hello,"she looked around her.Nothing sturdy,not even a sound was herd from outside.  
  
Suddenly there was a cry,from the mirror,a cry unheard of and inhuman.It sounded as if it were millions of tortured people,screaming, begging to be released form the eternal night that had some how made its way toward,more so in,her mirror.  
  
Screaming herself Hitomie tried to run but the mirror shattered into shards but the glass,entangled in the darkness,stretched out to catch her and the shadows wrapped around her.Everything was engulfed in darkness. 


	2. To see Van?

Winged demons and pretty girls  
  
Serena Cherry:Hay I got two reviews!....Ok that isn't the best but hay thanxiez to them!Sarina Fannel.Sakura Star. this is a chapter dictated to YOU!  
  
I will answer your questions at the end of this chapter k?  
  
Chapter one- Melda Qualme  
  
A sweet smell reach her sinuses sizing her endless thoughts of pain and turmoil as she ground at the pain in her back. Rolling over she flopped carefully to her side and then to her stomach until flopping two more times in the ended position of laying painfully on her back.  
  
She hissed her back arching off the ground only making her gasp in pain and land back in shock.  
  
She lay their, as the smell of a kind of herb reached her nose and she sighed. She knew that smell. "Lavender."  
  
"That's right,"said a voice behind her.  
  
She slowly and painfully turned her head up word to see a worried face of a boy with soft brown hair that was wild and untamed and eyes that reminded her strongly of Van that where soft and light chocolate brown.  
  
"Are you ok my'lady?"he asked politely.  
  
"Not rely,"she groaned again as she tried to get up.  
  
"Best no' ta move,"said a other voice and this one was a girl who looked exactly like the boy except her hair was curly and she had it more redder.  
  
"Wha' 'append ma'm,"said the boy as he slackened his superior voice and looked at her in wonder, fear, and worry,"We has saw ya come down from the sky like a bird then......"  
  
"I landed?"she supplied and moaned again.  
  
The two obvious twins nodded quickly,"Ya look 'orribl,"commented the boy while his sister banged him over the head.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Breathing deeply she asked kindly as she could,"Could you get some one to help me?"  
  
"Already 'ave!"said the girl proudly,"I 'ave gone an tol' my ma'she be a' common any time now."  
  
Just as she said that the trees rustled and out came a lady with brownish red hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Are ya all rih',"she asked in a even deeper accent then the other two. Coming up, her tattered brown dress swishing about her legs and her long black rob bellowing behind her , she kneeled down.  
  
"No."  
  
The lady smiled,"I am gonna ge' ya' to me hut up on di' hill here. I'll a be piken ya' up."  
  
So saying she gently prodded her hands under Hitome's sticky wet back and lifted.  
  
Hitome let out a scream and all darkness infused her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hours. Maybe days. How long have I been out.  
  
Maybe if I keep my eyes shut the pain will go away.  
  
No. No I must NOT do that.  
  
But what Happened.  
  
The last thing that I remebered was the two kids and the woman and-  
  
"HAY!"  
  
she screamed in pain trying to back away from the large hand that was tampering with her wounded back.  
  
"Shhh,"said a husky voice. The floor- no bed- was bumping.  
  
"We're moving,"she thought blankly.  
  
"Shh,"repeated the voice and she noticed she was sobbing,"I am not going to hurt you. Your back bone has been hurt badly. And not to mention the two gashes you must of got on those rocks!"  
  
She moaned , mentally hitting herself. Of course no one was here to hurt her. The family- this must be the dad.  
  
She frowned. Why where they moving? Why were they going some where?  
  
Shaking her head she hissed in pain as it sent sharp stinging pain up her head and down her spine.  
  
"Don't move,"said the voice ruffle. It sounded familiar. Like she had herd it before.....  
  
"Who,"she croaked.  
  
"Shhh. That is of no impotence right now."  
  
Now she was determined to fined out.  
  
So she opened her eyes weakly and slowly turned her head to see a man with wild raven black hair and dark brown soft eyes.  
  
"Van?"she asked before fainting.  
  
|Thanx to those who reviewed.|  
  
SakuraStar Anonymous Please continue!!^-^ this is interesting!!:OK I will pay more attention to this story now that I know that ppl like it!THanx for R+Ring  
  
~HitomiKitty Signed Love your fic so far!^_^Rather cool:)..Mm, I was wondering by any chance will this have....D/H in it? They are soo kawaii together...I mean Dilandau/Hitomi...a match made in heaven I think^_^hehe, well neway I hope ya add more soon!^_~  
  
You gave me a good Idea. Howz about I have a little D/H? I don't know how much but how about I make a other story just with them as the cupple k? Yes they are a cute cupple! Well this is the other chappy. Thanx for reviewing! 


	3. GIVE ME A CHAPTER NAME PLEAZ!

Chapter TWO: Nuuruhuine  
Hitome lay in a dark room, she had woke up but had not move since. The room that surrounded her was all black, she couldn't see past the bed that had dark see through black hangings, she couldn't even see the top of her bed much less the ceiling. The air was chilled, making it so it was hard not to shiver, and she could hear nothing around her at all. She noticed the pain in her back had left fully, but now she was dressed in a silky black and red dress that fit her body snugly, and a shawl made its way around her slim waist.  
  
Van. She knew she had seen him. He had been the one to help her. She blinked away tars. Had he forgot all about her? Had he married somebody and had kids? She shook her head. He couldn't of. They loved each other . . . she knew she loved him. And she was sure, no, positve, that he loved her. But. . .  
  
She softly sighed, acting as though someone was watching her.  
  
"No. I know some one is watching me,"she thought. She was discussed at the thought of how paranoid she was being but she was just taking precautions.  
  
Getting fed up with feeling worse then a worried dad who's' dotter was going on a date she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
Suddenly light flickered at a corner in the room.  
  
She looked. It was a candle. A other candle burst into a flame. Then another. One by one the candles lit up the room.  
  
She gawked, now wide eyed and open mouthed, as she looked around the fancy room. It hadn't been black in color, but a dark navy blue, including her dress, their was a window which had shades pulled shut, a small oak table under it with a small chair, a oak dresser on the other side of the room open slightly to show it was filled with dress's.  
  
But one thing made her hart flutter; on the other side of the room was a large mahogany door, a dark handle clearly shown.  
  
Stumbling over on now tingly feet she grabbed the door nob just as she fell. Her hart sunk into her stomach and she felt her face heat up. It was locked. Of course it was locked!  
  
She huffed over to the window to see what lay beyond the sill. She tried to open it. The shutters wouldn't budge. Trying again she put more force into it. Nothing. She tried fruitlessly to make the shudders open but finely she gave up and sat down in the chair that she had pulled out from the table in defeat.  
  
What was she doing here? Questions quickly made their way to her head and she wondered if any of them would be answered.  
  
Suddenly her hart gave a leap. Their was a slight cracks between the shutter and the sill.  
  
Getting on her stomach on the table she put her head in a angle to look out. She could see the top of buildings slowly stretching out to a thick forest. Where had she seen similar buildings?  
  
Deciding after a few minuets that looking out the window was not going to get her any ware she slumped back, it was senseless to just look out a window.  
  
Deciding to look around she got up on heavy feet to pace the small room. Finely she stopped over at the dresser.  
  
Opening it more wider she gazed with a shocked face at the many expensive dress's and foot where.  
  
How could she suddenly wake in such a enriched room? Even the carpet, which was a deep sea blue, looked expansive.  
  
She suddenly saw something shimmer at the top. Had it been the trick of the light or had she seen a small object?  
  
Standing on her tip toe's she reached up but failed in getting what she desired. Knitting her brows together she crossed her arms stubbornly. For a minute she stood their as though thinking it would come to her itself until a idea it her. The chair. Of course, she had forgotten all about the chair in which she had sat on.  
  
Quickly she made her way to the oak desk and grabbed the wooden chair and went to the closet in for long strides.  
  
Stubbornly she firmly put the chair down, the feeling of some one watching her lingering with her every move, and she stood up on it. She had the sticking feeling as though she were driving though some one's things, of course it was their own fault. They had locked her in here.  
  
She reached for the shining object; she was now sure that it was a dagger of some kind, but still couldn't barely reach. She stood up on her tip toe's getting a few inch's closer. Leaning forward she made it so the chair tipped and she had to grab the shelf for support.  
  
But un fortunately for her she tipped to far, the shelf slanted forward and all its articles clattered loudly to the floor, and soon after she fallowed not being able to be suspended in mid air for any more time.  
  
With a loud crash she landed on the floor face first. She gave off a pitiful moan, and rubbed her side and her red face.  
  
She suddenly froze. What if some one had herd her? She lay numbly for a while to try and strain her ears to hear if anybody was coming her way.  
  
No sound met her ears, she was sure she was going to scream if she didn't hear something.  
  
Hitome kept still for a while longer not moving barley even breathing, but right when she thought she was safe she herd something. A short beat of tapping, as though some one with boots was walking down a tiled floor. She frantically tried to look around the room for somewhere to hide. What was the use of hiding if the person already knew she where here? She didn't know but she felt desperate enough to do so.  
  
Finely the door quietly opened and closed, her breath hitched in her chest and she closed her eyes once somebodies shadow fell over her small shaking body. Who was their? Could it possibly be Van?  
  
Opening her eyes slightly she looked to see boots. Slowly she made her way up the nicely built body, he was wearing simple silk clothing, until she met the last face she planned to ever see. Much less want to.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Serena cherry:Cliffy. Well hopefully it was a good Cliffy. I don' know. I was planning on ending it with the person's idenaty reviled but now I have a thought between around 5 people who it could be. Well try to guss who it is, u most likely will though.  
  
Elora Anonymous Oh I remember you showing me the first 4 chapters in school but why did you spit this up with the other part of it? Oh well dosn mater!  
  
You know Feya Morgan was right, this is a diffrent story!  
  
*giggles8  
  
she dos dont know how diffrent!  
  
Well I hope you get more reviews and quit studing so much toka wa riht , your spelling is not at all good. Now I know your not being lazy, just not too caring!  
  
get my sailor mon sotry up!  
  
toka Anonymous I couldn't finish reading the fic because the spelling and the grammar errors made it hard for me to understand. It would be nice if you would stop being lazy and edit your fic or hardly anyone would read it any further. -.- sorry. I'm not lazy and don't mean to be. If you mean the dialog in the 2ed chapter then i'm not wrong. Have you ever watched Harry Potter? It's Hagrids kind of voice that i'm trying to get through. Sorry.  
  
Feye Morgan Signed Intriguing...I've read a few Draconian Hitomi stories (this -is- what this is, right?), but this one strikes me as a bit different. I like it very much so far! You know, this would be great if you made this a D/H fic. It's my favourite pairing.  
  
The mirrow kind of confused me, though. Exactly -what- happened there?  
  
Please update soon!  
  
This might be one of the Draconian Hitomi sotries. . .*grins* not realy. You'll see what I mean. But just as good. You must have a sixth since or something becuse, it is! I'm planning on making it D/H since so many ppl have asked for it to be that way. So no fear! Well that is to be exsplained, the mirror I mean, later on. You see Hitomi has no about that but I have full knowlige.  
  
*Crackls evily.* Read and you will find out only if you review~ THANX FOR REVIEWING!  
  
General Mevneriel Anonymous Beautiful idea. Keep up the great work, and see you next chapter. Thank you for the comploment. I'll try to up date more. SEEYAH!  
  
hitomi21 Signed are you sure you are gonna make this a d/h fic i like h/v and please mail me when you update please even if it isn't a v/h fic i guess i would like to read it well l8er gator chickadee211@lycos.com Sorrwy. I dicided to make it D/H. BUt. . . I'll make you a speshle H/V fic. But sorry I havn't updated. Life is kinda hectic about now. Well I'll be sure to up date now, if my server lets me. I'v been having problems with that lately. THANX FOR REVIEWING!seeyah~  
  
SakuraStar Signed Hio!!^^ i reviewed your last chappy, and i still think it's really intresting!!^^ keep going it's soo good~!!^-^  
  
~HitomiKitty  
  
HAIO! Thankz for riveiwing both of them. Sorry it took so long to get out. REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!*gives puppy dog eyes*Pwees?seeyah! 


	4. Empty Yet Full kiss's

Chp.Four  
  
Wilin  
  
Their, standing tall and proud, was Dillandou. She felt a tremor of fear run down her spine before she swallowed and said in a would be strong voice,"D. .Dillandou,"She felt sick on how she spoke so fearfully,"How - whare am I. Why am I here! Why are yo-"  
  
She was suddenly posed by two long fingers, the ends slightly calloused, landing on her feathery pink lips. A blushed crossed her face for reason's beyond her. "Just angry,"a little voice inside her said,"I'm just angry."But a other voice said,"Aaa yes. But it isn't every day a cute guy come's up to you and puts his fingers on you're lips.."  
  
"CUTE GUY!?"she almost sputtered aloud as she gave a blink a look of wonder entering her now serene grass green eyes,"when have I found Dillandou cute?"  
  
"Ever since you first saw him,"teased the voice.  
  
She would of argued back, but Dillandou's thumb had started to do circles on her cheek.  
  
"Aaa yes,"he said. His voice, silk and yet rich at the same time, just like she remembered it, had snapped her out of her stupor,"The pretty little personnel hoe of Van's."  
  
She blushed. No hoer was she! She growled slightly and suddenly sat up, her face inches from his so their breaths were mixing,"What do you want DIllandou!"he had already angered her enough. He had token her to some weird place, locked her in a room, and now he had called her Van's hoe! She was not to put up with this! Not one second.  
  
He smirked,"That is me to know my pretty and,"he got so close now his lips brushed up agonized her own while he spoke,"You to fined out."  
  
And, taking advantage of the closeness, he pressed his lips harshly against hers. She suddenly struggled, yet he grabbed her chin in her's, so she became limp. His kiss lightened and became, was was odd enough for her, sweet and loving. Suddenly it was all over, leaving her flushed and dazed.  
  
"You are sweet. Well my sweet, I do hope we can have a other delightful chat as this but sadly,"he stood,"I will be leaving. Oh and pleas, don't try to leave. Their is no way."  
  
And he left. She wanted to yell out to him. To make him turn around and stop, answer her question of why had he had kissed her at least, but she couldn't. She was too coght up in thinking on how soft and addictive those full rose lips were. And, she felt a sudden pang of fear, guilt, and confusion at this thought.  
  
She wanted more.  
  
Lin3:Well how did you like? Bad, yes I know, but I've been very buissy. But I'm trying to up date all my stories, so I dicide to up date this one next. SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! Well R+R pleas.  
  
Anonymous letta me guss it's gonna be some one like Dillandou or whatever that blondies name is. And hitome is a draconinone, has all of this power, and is gonna save the hole fo gia while falling for the handsome Van. Puhleas.  
  
Lin3:*Cross's arms and smerks*I guss you think you have me all figured out here, now don't yah? Yes it is Dillandou, this will be a romance between them after all-but when did I hint or even say that Hitmoe was a Draconinone, has any power at all, and much less will save the hole of Gia? And obvously she isn't gonna fall for Van as she is with Dillandou. Puhleas, you should read this more before you juge it so. I'm not some simple minded writer like that thank you(not insolting anyone who uses that plot). Pleas get you're priority's strate and do not juge. Thank you very much for giving me such a informing review. I hope this turns the table's and this chapter sway's you from thinking of such things. Smellz yah later.  
  
DragonSight Anonymous YOU ARE EVIL! E.V.I.L THAT SPELLS EVIL! TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! NO MORE CLIFFYS! PLEASE!  
  
Sorry!!! I Don't 'mean' to leave Cliffy's it's just-well it's just when I'm writing their's just a spot whare it seems like I should end. Maybe I should try up dating more if you feel so harshly twords cliffhangers. I'm very sorry, yet again, as for I was stumped after ending whare I did. Pleas try to forgive me and I will promis to try as hard as possible not to make a cliffy and to try and make the next chapter nice and long. Thank you for reviewing. Seeya!  
  
Sarina Fannel Signed Loved it!^_^Awesome chappie!:)  
  
Well If you loved that chapter, you're going to adore this one. I belive, correct me if I'm wrong, that you like Dillandou and Hitome paring?I hope*smirk*that you just haven't died half way threw the romance parts yet. Pleas continue reading, and I will continue writing! Thanx for R+Ring!Seezyaz~  
  
AkaneKitten Signed yay! YOU CONTINUED!^^ now continue more!^w^  
  
~AkaneKitty  
  
YA, I continued! Again! Now all you need to do is review more~.~I looove reviews. Ok ennof about reviews. How did u like the chapter. To short I guess you would say. I'll be sure to make the next one around 2,0o0 words hows THAT sound? Well thanx for Reviewing! c-u-later  
  
Mevneriel 2003-04-09 3 Anonymous Neat chapter. Keep up the great work.  
  
Thank you very much for that complement. I'll be sure to keep up the work! After all, if I don't who will write the story???? Well thank you for reviewing! Seez yaz  
  
Feye Morgan 2003-04-09 3 Signed *bows to the omnipotent writer* Wow! This is awesome!! Yep. This is DEFINITELY different from any story I've read. That is a very good thing. Oh so many mysteries! I can't wait for you to write more! Hm...methinks the person is not Van. Could it be the worlds most beloved pyro with cute hair? I hope it is. I'me very glad that you're probably going to make this a D/H fic. I love that pairing ^_^ But if it isn't, I'll still read, of course. This is just too good!  
  
Inportent Am I?*Blush's* well I never thought some one would consider me importent ennof to bow to! I'm flattered. Thank you for all the complements, and I'm glade that this is diffrent from former stories you have recently read. I had a reviewer who thought she could prodic everything that was gonna happen. At least not everyone thinks mine sound's the same as everyone elses. Nope. The person was not Van, but you guessed correctly for who it was , though. A cookie for you! Yes I have dicided this is most deffently gonna be D/H. I kinda like that coupple. Oh my, you really like it that much that you would read it even if the coupple was diffrent. Oh my my my my my. I deffently would not like to be in you're position*Cackles evily*I got you rapped around my little pinky.*Clears throught*well. . .yes. Hehehe just kidding their. Well thank you for R+ring. C you later~  
  
NachtMusik 2003-04-09 3 Signed You've got a good theme running. It's pretty interesting, and seems like with all the stories basically focusing on Dilandau that these are starting to become a rarity. I've also noticed some errors you will want to correct.  
  
First off, you must spell the names of the main characters correctly! Hitomi is spelled with an I on the end not an E. Van, well, Van's correct so I'll leave that at that.  
  
Herd should be heard. Hay should be hey, unless you mean she was shocked at all the bundled straw laying around. You should capitalize the title of your fic. It should look like this: "Winged Demons and Pretty Girls." After all, it is a proper noun! It deserves respect! And it's not just to the fic but to the readers as well.  
  
Keep up the good work!  
  
Woh! Lot's ta write, eh? Well thank you, I'm trying to make my theme diffrent and uneic compaired to everybody elses work, and I'm trying too.Rarity? Oh my I'll just have to write more stories like this if their rare. I don't like things ppl like being rare.  
  
Yah, I know. I think I changed that once reading you're review. Thank's, I'm stupid.*Thonk's herself on head*not much of a speller, even for the obvois. I can just amagin how much. . .fun you're having reading this very ansewer.  
  
And thank you for the spelling help. I think I did replace that chapter with the correct spelling*beams at you*thanks to you. And, if I already havent, I'm gonna changed the title to being like you said it should. Geez If you were a close frind I would joke about how brainy you sound, like Hermoine. Anywayz off subject their.  
  
Well I'll be sure to keep up the work or else u will have no fic. And thank you for reviewing. And Reviewing again if you did. Pleas do R+R though. Thank's. Seeeeeyaaaa!  
  
Honeypot (honeypot_hay88@hotmail.com) Anonymous Hey... WOW! terrific story... I love it right away... You know it is really suspenseful... Please update soon and tell me when if u can!?!?! Neways, great story... C u later... Honeypot =P  
  
Lo! Terrific eh? I like that complement. Really, right away? Well I'm honered. Suspenseful, thanks I here that is what make's a good writer, and I'm trying to get in that direction. Up dateing I am, and telling you I will. Alway's will if the person has given me the E-mail. Yep. Smellz youz later!!!!  
  
Lin3:Honeypot had reminded me. PLEAS ONCE REVIEWING LEAVE U R EMAIL IF U WHANT ME TO INFORM YOU OF FURTHER UP DATES! Thank'z. 


End file.
